bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Habuko Mongoose
is a friend of Tsuyu Asui. Appearance Habuko has a snake-like head, with her neck being like a snakes body and has large messy hair. Habuko wore a sailor-like school uniform during her time at middle school and then a dark one fit for a high school uniform. Personality Habuko considered herself to be treacherous and a disagreeable person; this perception of herself stemmed from her lack of self-esteem caused by her loneliness. However, after becoming friends with Tsuyu, she became more sociable and friendly. This is shown by the photo where she is with her high school friends. History Two years ago before Tsuyu became a U.A. student, Habuko was a student attending the same middle school as her. During her time at middle school, Habuko started stalking her. Habuko often used her Quirk, which paralyzed for three seconds whoever she looked at, on Tsuyu. Despite this, Tsuyu wasn't bothered by Habuko's stalking because she could understand her since they were both lonely. One day, Tsuyu mustered up the courage and asked Habuko to be friends. Habuko was touched by Tsuyu's kindness and agreed to be friends with Tsuyu. Eventually, Tsuyu and Habuko graduated from their middle school, but went to different high schools. Synopsis A day after U.A.'s new year began, Habuko sent a message to Tsuyu, telling Tsuyu that she has made new friends at her high school and promises to introduce her new friends the next time they meet. Quirk and Abilities Paralyzation: By staring into one's eyes for three seconds, she can paralyze their muscles.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Bonus Chapter 1, Page 3 Relationships Tsuyu Asui Habuko was a student who attended the same middle school as Tsuyu and was the first friend Tsuyu made. They had many similarities to each other; having strange appearances that made it difficult for them to make friends and they were lonely individuals as a result. Often, Habuko would stalk Tsuyu but not with ill-intent. Tsuyu did not mind this because she understood Habuko's loneliness resulting from her appearance. Eventually, Tsuyu asked to be friends with Habuko. Touched by her kindness, Habuko agreed to be friends with her. They graduated from middle school together, but went to different high schools. Even though they are at different high schools, Tsuyu and Habuko never stopped being friends with one another as shown when Habuko sent her a message and Tsuyu herself notes that Habuko will always be her friend; their friendship became a catalyst that helped them socialize more and make new friends from their respective high schools. Trivia * Habuko name comes from mongoose and habu (snake), which is ironic given that she has a head of a snake, the mongoose's natural enemy. * Habuko's Quirk's ability is a reference to Medusa, Cockatrice, Basilisk; all who have the ability to turn their victims to stone by looking at them. Her appearance further references these creatures, as all these monsters are based on or related to snakes, one way or another. ** Her Quirk also references the expression "蛇に睨まれた蛙", “a frog glared at by a snake”, which means to be paralyzed in fear. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians